Lost Memory
by Therrin-Ninja
Summary: One Beautiful day in Konoha, Sakura lost her memory. It happened Suddenly, and without warning. SakuNaru cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with the series

Wow, check it out! a SakuNaru! how original! Not. I hope you guys like!

_Italics indicate thought._

Chapter 1

One beautiful day on Konoha,

Sakura lost her memory.

It happened very suddenly, and without warning.

"Eh? What am I doing here? Who are you? What is this in front of me?"

Team 7 had been sitting at Naruto's favourite ramen shop, accompanied by a few friends, consisting of Shikamaru, Ino, and Tenten. No one really noticed what she had said at first, except maybe Naruto, but he didn't really acknowledge it until Sakura started to stare at his face markings.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Eh? Whaddya mean, Sakura? My name's Naruto, you know that!"

"I do?"

"Sakura, is something wring? You're acting weird."

By now, the rest of the group had noticed that something was unusual, mainly du to Naruto's loud and bemused voice.

"Eh, Sakura's acting weird? That's nothing new," announced Ino in a loud and laughing voice as the blond scooted closer to Sasuke. She had cuddled up to and had even begun hugging Sasuke (him trying to hold his temper and not throw Ino across the street) before she had realised that Sakura hadn't made so much as a blink of objection.

"Eh? Sakura? What's wrong with you?"

The pink haired girl blinked. "So, my name's Sakura?"

Naruto waved his hand in front of Sakura's face. "Hello! Sakura? What's wrong with you?!?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. You said your name was Naruto?" she turned to the others. "So what are your names?" The others stared at her.

Naruto leaned over. "Uh, Sakura? You know their names! We've been together since the Academy!"

She blinked, watched closely by all the others. "The Academy? Where's that? What did we do there?"

More staring. Tenten stood up, and moved next to Sakura. "Sakura, I'm going to list off a bunch of names. You tell me if they mean anything to you. Okay?" Sakura nodded. "Okay. But first, what's your name?"

"Tenten."

"Okay, Tenten."

"First name. Kakashi Sensei."

Sakura shook her head. No.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"He's that one, isn't he? He said his name was Naruto."

"Right. Next, Sasuke Uchiha."

Shake. No.

"Lee?" No.

"Ino?" No.

"Gai?" No.

"Tsunade-Sama?" No.

"Neji? Shikamaru? Hinata?" No.

"Sorry, Tenten. I don't know any of them. Are they these people here?" Sakura gestured to the others watching the interrogation.

Naruto spoke up again. "Sakura, what happened?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. All I remember is that I just found myself sitting here listening to you people talk, and I realised that I didn't know anything. Like what is this dish in front if me? And how do you eat it? My stomach hurts, and it looks good, what ever it is."

Silence prevailed as everyone stared at her. "Sooo . . ." mused Shikamaru, "You really don't remember anything?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nope."

Ino started to look worried. Sasuke looked bored. He was sure this was another weird girl trick to get to him. Shikamaru looked bemused, Tenten looked concerned, and Naruto looked truly worried.

"Look, you really don't remember how to eat ramen?" He asked.

Again Sakura shook her head. "Is it what this is called?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Do you remember how to use chopsticks?"

Sakura blinked. "Chopsticks?"

Naruto reached for a new pair. "Yeah, you see?" He broke them apart. "You use them to eat."

Sakura nodded. "Okay." she mimicked Naruto, reaching for a new pair, and breaking them apart. "Now what?"

"You eat!" Naruto dipped his chopsticks into his bowl, and began slurping up his noodles, then glanced over. Sakura kept trying to draw out even just one strand of pasta from the soup, but kept messing up.

"Here." Naruto leaned over, took her chopsticks form her hand, and lifted a perfect load from the bowl. "Open your mouth." She complied, and he fed her the noodles. In the back of his mind, he heard a voice cheering _"Just like a Date!" Except that everyone was watching him feed her._

Once they had finished the bowl, Sakura beamed. "Thank you, Naruto!"

Naruto smiled, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. "He he, you're welcome!"

"Hey, um, Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"Where do I live?"

There was a huge silence as Naruto stared first at Sakura, then at the others, who had been watching the scene. In his face was the question they all were thinking;

'_What's happened to Sakura?_'

Well, this has started promisingly! I hope that I'll be able to finish this. I already have another chapter to type up!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with the series

Wow, check it out! a SakuNaru! how original! Not. I hope you guys like!

_Italics indicate thought._

Chapter 2

"Here, Sakura," Naruto said finally. "Let's get you knowing everyone's names here, first."

"Okay, Naruto!"

"I'm Ino, the beautiful ninja girl who has claims over Sasuke."

"Tenten, ninja girl and ready for anything."

"Shikamaru, ninja genius."

"Sasuke Uchiha, ninja avenger."

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage! Your name is Sakura Haruno, the smartest and prettiest ninja I've ever met."

Sakura smiled, then laughed. "Thanks. And don't worry, Ino, I wont get between you and Sasuke."

Ino's eyes nearly fell out of her head. "N-not get i-in the way . . . ?" Then she smiled a wide, evil grin, hugged Sasuke even harder, and said, Thank you, Sakura!" Sasuke looked terrified.

Sakura turned back to Naruto, who, it seemed, she felt was the ringleader of the gang. "So, ah, where do I live? I'm kinda tired."

Naruto glanced around. It was actually getting kinda late, he would have guessed around nine at night. "Ah, okay. Come on. Besides, your parents will want to know about this."

"Parents?"

Naruto took Sakura's hand and lead her towards her house. As they left many of the group also got up to leave, Sasuke to his apartment, Shikamaru for home, Tenten likewise. Ino decided to go with Sakura and Naruto, just to keep an eye on Sakura. Who knew what she might do in that sort of state.

Naruto, now accompanied by Ino, lead Sakura to her house and knocked on the door. When no one answered, Naruto checked the door. It was locked.

"Hey, Sakura-chan? Do you have a key in your pocket?"

Sakura checked. "Um, is this it?" she asked, holding up a small brass key.

Ino nodded. "Yep, that's it."

Sakura handed the key to Naruto, and he opened the door. They stepped inside, Naruto still leading Sakura by the hand. It was dark in the entrance hall as they took off their sandals.

"Hello!" called Ino, "Any one home?"

No answer.

"No one home. Come on, Sakura, you're room's this way."

Naruto and Sakura followed Ino up stairs and to Sakura's room. Sakura sat down on the bed, while Naruto stood in the corner and Ino took the only chair.

"Hey, Ino, do you know where Sakura's parents might be?"

"No idea," answered Ino.

"I want to know why I don't remember anything I obviously should!" said Sakura.

Naruto nodded in agreement. '_Then again_,' he thought, _'She hasn't yelled at me once. But no, being treated nicely by a clueless Sakura was not the same as being treated nicely by a fully-aware Sakura.'_

The three stayed with Sakura for another hour, until Ino yawned and stretched wearily. "Well, I'm exhausted. I think I better head home. My parents will worry."

Naruto nodded. "Okay."

As Ino walked toward the door, she paused, looked Naruto in the eye from a distance of 3 inches, and said firmly, "Naruto, if you try or do anything to Sakura, I will personally punish you to the extent that you won't recognise any one else, and no one will recognise you. Got that?"

Naruto nodded solemnly. He got it.

Ino then smiled, flipped her hair, and walked out of the room. Naruto stood where he was, staring at the door as though Ino would suddenly re-appear through it at any moment and beat him to a pulp.

"Naruto?"

He looked around. Sakura was watching him from her bed, a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"Are you going to leave, too?" Naruto blinked. She looked afraid.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"But your parents worry, like Ino's?"

Naruto's eyes were not on Sakura, but were staring out the window as he replied, "Don't worry. My parents won't care one way or another."

Sakura watched Naruto as he looked back at her, smiled, then sat down in the chair. Though he smiled, his eyes were sad.

"Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto shook off the gloom. "That's okay, Sakura-chan."

She smiled at him again, then lay down on top of her bed. Naruto sat and watched her breath, think that she must have fallen asleep. He was nearly asleep, too, when Sakura spoke.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sakura?"

"Good night."

"Good night, Sakura-chan."

Then he dozed off, slumped in a chair in Sakura's room.

Well, I really need to get going on the third chapter. this one's sweet. problem is, while I type it, the story's based somewhere around the chuunin exam, but I imagine all the characters as their older selves. it's very disconcerting. . 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with the series

Wow, check it out! a SakuNaru! how original! Not. I hope you guys like!

_Italics indicate thought._

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Chapter 3

There was a light tapping at the door. "Sakura-chan, dear, are you awake?" asked a female voice. The door was pushed open, and a pink-haired, blue-eyed woman entered the room. There was Sakura, asleep on her bed, still clothed. And there was that fox-boy, the boy from Sakura's team. Why couldn't have Sakura fallen for the Uchiha boy instead? That was a boy with a sad but respectable background. Not like that fox-boy.

The sun had risen, and was now shining in through Sakura's windows. The two young ninja began to stir, Naruto groaning as the aches he had from sleeping upright in a chair. Sakura sat up, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the drowsiness. Naruto looked at the door, noticing the woman standing there, eyeing him coldly.

"Ah, good morning, Mrs. Haruno."

She glared at him, then turned to Sakura. "Good morning, sweetie! Breakfast will be ready soon."

Sakura nodded, looking somewhat bemused. "Okay. Can Naruto come too?" She looked over at Naruto. He had the sad look in his eyes, which only deepened when Mrs. Haruno glanced scathingly at Naruto. Then after a pause, announced, "Very well," before turning away and striding out the door. Sakura continued to watch Naruto. His blue eyes seemed cold and sad, similar to when she had asked about his parents. She wished she remembered everything. Then maybe she would know what was bothering Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Oh, good morning, Sakura. What's up?"

"Umm, who was that woman?"

Naruto blinked. "Eh? That was your mom. She's one of your parents."

"Oh. Come on, Naruto. Ah, what's breakfast?"

"It's the first meal of the day. And considering, this'll probably be the tastiest breakfast I've ever had."

"Better than Ramen?"

Naruto grinned. "Good point. Come on, Sakura, let's go get some breakfast." He took Sakura's wrist, and led her out the door. Following the smell of good food, he was able to lead her to the kitchen.

He sat her down in a seat, then turned to Mrs. Haruno.

"Uhh, excuse me, but could I talk to you in private?"

She eyed him again with that cold stare, then nodded. Naruto followed her into a side hall, where she turned and watched him.

"The thing is, Mrs. Haruno, um . . . "

"What is it? You haven't gotten my daughter pregnant, have you?"

"Wha- NO! Nothing like that! It's that, well," he glanced back towards the kitchen, where Sakura was struggling with her chop sticks. "She's lost her memory."

The cold look in the woman's eyes faded as her thoughts jumped from the boy in front of her to her daughter.

"Sakura's . . . what?"

"She knows how to talk, but she cant remember her past, her friends, or how to eat with chopsticks."

"How did it happen?"

"I'm not really sure. I think she might have hit her head during training, but she seemed fine right afterwards."

"What do you mean by fine?"

"Well, we left the training field, and she ignored my offer to go out to lunch, and then agreed with Sasuke when he said that we should go as a group for Ramen. Then she started arguing with Ino, and then all of a sudden, while we were eating Ramen, she blanked out."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, she asked me what my name was, and then I had everyone tell her their names. She had no interest in Sasuke, and she had her Ramen and then Ino and I took her home. Ino had to leave, so I stayed here to sure that she was okay."

Sakura's mother shook her head, a smile forming on her lips. "Oh, I'm sure she's fine! She's faking it!"

Naruto stared at her. "Uhh . . . Faking it?"

"Ah, yes! Just a ploy to get Sasuke to notice her."

"If you say so . . . " Naruto watched the woman. She seemed positive that she was right. Behind her, Naruto could see Sakura holding her chop sticks and looking rather hopelessly at the meal in front of her. It didn't look to him like she was faking it.

"Trust me, when she sees Sasuke, she will hang on to him, begging him for help, trying to get him to play along."

"Right . . . "

Mrs. Haruno turned and lead Naruto back to the dining room. "Here, Sakura, dear, eat up, and then you and your friend can go off on your mission."

"Um, thank you. Naruto, I still cant get the hang of it. Can you help me again?"

"O-okay." He took the chop sticks from her, and was preparing the first load when Mrs. Haruno suddenly looked horrified.

"Oh, sweetie, I'll do that instead. Here, give me the bowl."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in bemusement, but got up and let Sakura's mother take his place, handing the bowl to her.

The scene ended in Sakura being fed by her mum, and Naruto (feeling slightly rejected) ate his own food. Then Mrs. Haruno waved the two off to their training, still positive that Sakura was faking the whole thing.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

As they approached the training grounds, Naruto pointed out the black-haired boy already waiting.

"You remember who he is?"

"He's . . . um . . . "

Naruto opened his mouth in shock.

"Uh . . . oh! It's Sakuse, right?"

"Close, It's Sasuke.'

"Oops."

"Sometime or another our Sensei will turn up. He's tall, with silver hair and a face mask. He's Kakashi Sensei."

"I think I can remember that."

Sasuke looked up. "Hey, Naruto, is she any better?'

Naruto shook his head. "Nope."

"Hi, Sasuke." Sakura waved her hand. "How's Ino?"

"Huh?" Sasuke looked totally confused.

"Ino, your girlfriend," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke grunted.

"How would I know?"

Sakura shrugged. "So, Naruto, when do you think our Kakashi-Sensei will turn up?"

"We never know. He seems to have a knack for being late, like its his own Secret Jutsu or something. Someday I'm gonna find out why he takes so long."

"But it won't be today." A voice came from directly behind Naruto, where the form of their teacher had appeared. "Hiya, guys, sorry about the delay, but-"

"Two Hours is NOT a Delay!" Shouted Naruto accusingly. "I have other stuff I could have been doing!"

"Really? That's not something I would have thought kids your age would have. Anyway," Kakashi looked over his three pupils, "We gave a training session to get on to."

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, what kind of training will this be?"

"Well, you guys follow me and we'll get to the place you'll really be training. You'll understand once we get there."

Sasuke blinked, Naruto nodded, and Sakura looked worried. Their sensei leapt up into the trees on the edge of the field, and the Uchiha followed. Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Hey, are you okay with training? Considering?"

"I think I'll be okay. It's is only training, after all."

"If you're sure. . . "

"Hey, Loser, if you dont hurry up you two will be left behind!"

Naruto glared toward the trees, then looked back at Sakura. "I just don't want you to get hurt or anything."

Sakura smiled. "But you'll be there if anything goes wrong, right, Naruto?"

He nodded, and they headed after their sensei and team mate.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Wow, that's long! and I know I'm not even half way with the story. Sorry about the delay, i had school stuff to attend to.

On to writing the next chapter!


End file.
